hybrid_heroefandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Aster
Maya Aster is one of the main characters and protagonist of the series. Powers She is a hybrid, holding the abilities of pyrokinesis and super strength. Biography Episode One: Maya is seen to have awoken up from a nightmare. After trying (and failing) to conceal the bags under her eyes, she meet up with Anya Nadiya, her best friend. We learn by this time that Maya is a hybrid, a person with two abilities, and we learn via the viewing of a billboard that presumably, all hybrids were 'exterminated' twenty years ago. Just as she was about to take a math test that she did not study for, Avery, another hybrid, enters the classroom and Maya begins to cry. He pulls her outside of class, and explains that he is organizing a group of hybrids to try and change the laws revolving around them. He attempts to persuade her to join, or at least meet him and another hybrid, "Isa". Maya, after some reluctance, agrees. She re-enters the classroom and takes her seat. Anya asks why Maya was crying, and if she needs her to beat someone up. Maya tells her that they need to talk at 'their spot' at 6:00 P.M. saying she'll explain everything. Anya, looking a little skeptical, agrees. Episode Two Part One: As she promised, Maya meets up with Avery after school, after briefly and dismissively speaking with Anya. She is introduced to Isabelle Porter, another fellow hybrid. As she did with Avery, Maya cries when she meets eyes with Isa. They go to a nearby cafe, and after talking for a bit, Maya tells them about her nightmares: "...I only remember this... woman, with long black hair. I can never see her face, I just see her running away from something, hear gunshots, people... What's strange is that the woman in the dream... seems to have the same powers as me." (Not full quote) After more talking, they once again try to convince Maya to join them. At the same time she receives a text from Anya her, asking if Maya could come early to meet her at their spot. After reading this text, Maya immediately turns them down, stating how she is sorry if it seemed like she would join, but that she has a test coming up and that her best friend lives here. She walks out of the cafe. In a fit of desperation, Isabelle grabs Maya's arm and tells her that she and Avery are leaving in three days- and that if Maya stops having her nightmares by then, she should go with them, as it's probably a sign. Maya does not say anything and leaves. Episode Two Part Two: Maya arrives at the spot, noticing that Anya has gotten into a fight. After some talking, Maya reveals that she is a hybrid, to which Anya does not seem surprised. She inquires as to what happened with Avery, and Maya explains, telling Anya that she refused, and Anya says that she thinks Maya should join them if the nightmares really do stop, pointing out that Maya could take a gap year and that money wouldn't likely be a problem. When it comes to the point of Maya's own safety, she hesitates, then states "Well, that I can't guarantee, but there's no fun without risks!" Maya asks "What about my parents?", to which Anya grips the arm of her coat and looks upset. Maya continues, wondering who she's kidding and that her parents travel so often that they wouldn't know she was gone for months. We also learn that both of Maya's parents are powerless. Their conversation ends on a (sort-of) heartfelt comment from Maya, in which she thanks Anya for not calling the cops on her. Anya responds by saying "After all the shit I've pulled, thanks for the same dude." Over the next three nights, Maya's dreams are absent of nightmares. She attempts to brush it off as just a huge coincidence, and, ignoring Anya's advice to join them, she returns home. While attempting homework, she glances at the clock and notes that she could make it to the train station in time if she left right then. She ignores this until seeing that Anya had already packed a bag for her just in case she decided to go. She runs to the train station, simultaneously texting Anya to tell her she had decided to leave. She reaches the train just in time as the doors close. Episode Three: Maya, Avery, and Isabelle try to get Andrew Rubi, another hybrid with the powers of super speed and fast self-healing, to join them. It is revealed that Avery has already attempted to get Andrew to join, but that his awkward behavior led Andrew to believe that Avery was an undercover cop. They all split up to corner him. Maya is sent to the beach, where Avery is sure Andrew will not go. However, he does, running past Maya on the dock and leaping into the ocean. As he runs across the beach and underneath the dock, Maya takes both a metaphorical and literal 'leap of faith', jumping off the dock to catch Andrew and hide them both under a nearby canoe. They talk for a short while, during which Maya tells him she is a hybrid as well. Andrew seems shocked, stating that he thought he was the only one. Avery and Isabelle rush to the beach, out of breath, and both try talking Andrew into joining the group. After staring at Maya for a few seconds, he agrees to meet them at the train station and runs off. At the station, Maya and Andrew speak briefly. On the train, she wakes up to see only Andrew awake and staring out the window. He notices her awake, and asks if she can't sleep. Maya smiles, and replies with "Quite the opposite, actually." Episode Four: The episode begins with a call between Maya and Anya, where she informs her friend that she may return to town in two weeks and that they are going to find another hybrid that day. Anya tells her to stay safe, and the call is interrupted by Andrew. Maya and the other hybrids are in the center of a very poor town, where Avery begins to tell them the plan. However, this is interrupted when a person teleports in front of Isabelle and steals her purse. Isa chases after them, and the others follow. After some convincing of the cornered hybrid by Isa, the new hybrid- who's other power is being a 'half leopard'- to come with them, the hybrid agrees and tells them their name- Yuki. At the station, Maya ponders why neither Andrew nor Yuki cried when seeing them for the first time as she did with Avery and Isa. Her thoughts are interrupted, however, by two nearby strangers discussing the famous crime fighter Alice Hart. Episode Five: Maya is shocked that Andrew does not know who Alice Hart is. When he comments that she 'has cool eyes', Maya is even more shocked. We get an explanation of the 'eye system'. They board the train, which gets delayed for twenty hours, and spend some time stretching their legs at a station that the train stopped at for the passengers to unwind. Maya upset about having no signal for her phone. Isabelle suggests that they spend some time helping people. Maya assists two girls with their luggage. Afterwards, Maya expresses that she enjoyed helping people. Andrew states that he'd rather fight crime, and that Maya should too, since her powers are perfect for it. He tells her that "If you trained hard enough, you’d get better than that Alice girl for sure." Shy, Maya denies the comment, saying that she hasn't really ever used her powers and that she is afraid of accidentally hurting someone. She then watches as Isa helps Yuki help a lost child. After the child is returned to his mother, Maya asks Avery about the crying and feelings of nostalgia that happened when they first saw each other, and why they didn't experience that with Yuki and Andrew. Avery tells her that he can’t explain until he ’confirms’ something, but then lets her know the three of them are different as hybrids. He tells her that Isa's parents don't have powers either, while only his mother has a power. In addition, he mentions that neither of them (being Avery and Isabelle) were born with their powers either. As Avery speaks, Maya sees a flash of a memory where someone is holding a photograph of six people held in one hand, with the corner ripped out so that the sixth person cannot be seen except for a hand with black nail polish holding up a peace sign. In the memory, a tear falls onto the photograph. This vision seems to cause Maya some pain, and when Avery inquires as to if Maya is alright, she says that she knew something was up with her receiving her powers not when she was born, but when she was around four years old. She tells Avery that she has a feeling there is at least one more person like them out there, and Avery confirms this, telling her that they are in fact, on their way to meet him. Trivia Likes * coffee with a lot of milk * hanging out with Anya Dislikes * Public speaking * P.E. classes Category:Hybrids